


Parental  Example

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi's thoughts on marriage





	Parental  Example

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'marriage'

Parental Example

by Bluewolf

Ruth and Isaac Sandburg were as incompatible as it was possible for a married couple to be. Ruth hated the husband her father had chosen for her; she submitted to Isaac sexually because she had no choice.

Their daughter Naomi was born when Ruth was a few days past her seventeenth birthday.

As Naomi grew up she realized how unhappy her mother was... and she realized that her father was in no way faithful to the wife who was so  much younger.

With them for an example, at ten she decided that marriage was something she would for ever avoid.


End file.
